Mal Fallon
Mal Fallon was born in San Francisco to Former Police Captain Jacob Fallon and homemaker Angela Fallon. Mal had a troubled youth growing up, often getting into trouble with the law. It is believed his fathers’ status as Captain protected him from prosecution. In his early 20s, Mal straightened his life out and joined the SFPD. He quickly rose through the ranks to Detective. He is considered one of the best officers on the force and is known for his intuition and quick-wit. Mal was married to his high school sweetheart, Sandra, but they divorced following her infidelity. Detective Mal Fallon prefers to think with his gut. Jacob Fallon, his dad, also a former cop, is in jail for a number of crimes, including racketeering, extortion and corruption. His mother died when his dad was in jail. His "gut thinking" can make him reckless at times. He usually will follow rules made by his Captain, due to the fact he looked up to his dad and his dad got in jail. Mal struck a brief relationship with reporter Tasha King, who had a crush on him since hes saved her from a previous incident, in Volume 3. The relationship ended when she was shot in the head by Ryan Orville. Up until it's final confirmation in Death Do Us Part (V10C8), it was speculated that he had a crush on Natara Williams. He almost confessed his love for Natara, until her former boyfriend Shawn barged in and interrupted The Wild Hunt (V3C8). In one episode, he has a dream that he is on the beach with Natara Blood Relations, Part 1 (V4C2). In a death scene in the episode Revelations, Mal will beg Mikhail to say one last thing to Natara but fails. Mal and Natara almost kissed in Love and Bullets: The Veritox incident. The closest Mal has ever gotten to confessing his love for Natara was in Crimes of Passion, Part 2 (V8C3). Here Mal has to prove to Gil Franzen that true love does exist in order to save the lives of Natara, Kai Kalaba and several other couples tied up together. Mal tries to have Kai prove that he loves Natara but the plan almost backfires when Gil asks what Natara's favorite food is and Kai is unable to answer. Mal answers and says everything no one else would know about Natara including the fact that he loves her. At the end of the chapter, Mal becomes upset when Natara comments that what he said was a nice diversionary tactic and believes it to be fake. In Volume 9, Mal is caught contacting his father who was giving him a tip-off on the Livewire case. Because of this, he is suspended by Lt. Charles Anders. A week later, Amy Chen contacts him and tells him that she has traced down her father, who is in Las Vegas and is in deep trouble. Along with Det. Blaise Corso, he leaves for Vegas to rescue his father from the Flores Drug Cartel. Meanwhile, Oscar Santos, Natara's current boyfriend, asks for Natara's hand in marriage. But Natara does not say yes immediately and desperately wants to talk to Mal. She is unable to contact him since was in Las Vegas. After Mal returns from Vegas, Natara goes to speak with Mal at the Drunk Tank and walks in on Mal and Blaise talking animatedly, and saw Mal kiss Blaise on the cheek. She misunderstands, and walks out of the bar, crestfallen. She then visits Oscar and tells him that she accepts his proposal. Meanwhile, Livewire captures Captain Maria Yeong's daughter Annie and daughter's boyfriend. Since Lt. Anders was of no help, she reunites her team- Mal, Natara and Blaise and sets off to rescue her daughter. She is successful in doing so, but then she announces her retirement and hosts a party at her home. At the party, Mal notices the ring on Natara's finger and Natara finally tells him about her engagement to Oscar. Mal is crestfallen, but in the end, he says he is happy for her and gives her a hug. Mal and Natara have personally bonded since the beginning of the series and Mal told Natara she was his best friend in "Alma Maltara" from the episode Life Lessons, Deadly Desires. In Death Do Us Part (V10C8), while at the altar, Natara hesitates to exchange vows but is interrupted by Mal and Professor Reese Gable crashing in from the skylight above. After the authorities have left, Oscar comes and asks her if she is alright and why she hesitated to say the words "I do" at the altar. Natara is hesitant, but honestly tells him that she cannot marry him, and Oscar leaves wishing her a good life. Natara then drives to Mal's apartment and confesses her true feelings to him, and kisses him. However, the apartment is bombed shortly afterwards and several masked men take Mal hostage, leaving Natara behind. In Volume 11 he is kidnapped by Salazar's Cartel In Sant Trobida, where he is held prisoner while resolving San Trobida's crime finding the "Brujo". After he tries to escape with the rebel leader, Pablo Salazar almost executes him until his father appeares and leads him to an escape. He joins with his friends Jeremy, Maria, Amy, Kai and Natara and the relationship between them two becomes strong. When Mal gets the oppurtunity to leave, he feels guilty about the murders happening because of his escape so he decides to made sure Salazar pays for the oppression of his people. Jeremy, Maria, Amy and Kai help the rebels in the revolution. Salazar's army is defeated, but Jacob Fallon is killed in the process. Mal returns to San Fransisco and mourns his father death. Trivia *Mal's full name is Malachi Charles Fallon. This is first revealed by walking out on your father in Blood Relations, Part 1 (V4C2) -- but since that is an optional decision, the first real confirmation was in the Secret Files. *Mal is named after the actual first San Francisco Police Department Chief, Malachi Fallon, who served in the department from 1849 to 1850. *In the short story, In The Cards, Part 1, Mal mentions that he dated a goth girl in high school. *Mal has also been revealed to be the uncle of Raven Fallon and Denni Fallon from Cause of Death's sister game; Surviving High School. Category:Characters Category:Law enforcement Category:SFPD Employees